Applications into Beacon
by AwnK
Summary: Join Professor Ozpin as he reviews all the potential applicants into the coming year. Takes place before Volume 1, will involve applications of main cast except Ruby (no application due to events of Episode 1, but she will get a chapter at the end. )
1. Ozpin and the Chaos

From a window up high, in a tower of the prestigious academy that trained future hunters and huntresses, stood a man with gray hair that supported his own weight with a cane. He stared at the vast expanse of forests that surrounded Beacon in every direction, more specifically, the tenants of this fine academy as they carried about their average day. Despite the students being the best and brightest that Vytal had to offer, they were essentially teens. Barely adults coming to terms of who they are, all the while their bodies still plagued with the remnants of the hormones left from puberty. He could hear, all the way from his office, students yelling insults with enough venom to poison a deathstalker and gun shots being fired in the background. Being the Headmaster, he had grown accustom to these sounds, this chaos; he could even tell which shots were from training, and which shots were from a heated argument gone too far. Though he never showed his true feelings, at times he really hated this job.

By the time he was able to shape their young minds into that of a selfless warrior, they graduated and would leave his life forever. Only to be replaced by a new group of teens, even more reckless and self-entitled than the last. Sure, there were exceptions to the rule, there have been exceptions to every rule every since rules were invented by man. He has seen these exceptions stand tall and proud above the rest; he has also seen exceptions fall corrupt to the chaos that found itself lurking in these walls. Each group of new students brought their strengths and their weaknesses to this academy, that's why he started requiring students to submit essays with their battle transcripts. So he could better read what each individual was like before he allowed them to enter through the gates of Beacon. His own personal way to shift through the crazy, of course it never worked.

That last thought brought him to the events that were supposed to unfold today. He was to review all the potential applicants who wished to attend his academy. This was always a long day. Too long if you ask him, but the sound of coffee brewing keeps his mind focused on the task he'll undertake, that is of course after Glynda does her initial review of the applicants. He sits down behind the mahogany desks, that he cleared off for this day. While Glynda had a scrupulous eye for potential, he simply asks her to search for the clearly unqualified applicants and deal with those files.

This was truly the most peaceful day of the school year, despite the explosions and spells being cast outside his window. The fourth year students have already been sent off to start, and in some grim cases end, their career as hunters and huntresses. That only left three years of students fighting and arguing in the halls. Which all due respects was still chaos, but three-fourths of the chaos, which was peace in his eyes. But he knew, any minute now Glynda would walk in and dump an enormous pile of folders, which contained lethal, hormone-fueled balls of energy transcribed as stats.

As if Glynda knew that he was thinking of the work he rather not do, she opened the door carrying an armful of folders. She didn't bother close the door behind as approached the desk that hid the gray-haired man and unceremoniously dumped the folders.

"Ah, Ms. Goodwitch. I am glad to see you are finished with your screening," he lied through a straight face that won much lien gambling in his younger years. "Are these the only applicants? Slim pickings this year, should my job easier."

"Sorry to disappoint Professor Ozpin, but this only the first wave of ten," Glynda stated in the flat tone Ozpin have come accustom to.

"Ahh, I see..." Ozpin stated, a slight bit of melancholy nearly slipping through his facade. "Well, could you do me a favor before you grab the next stack? Could you pour me a cup of coffee? It should be done by now."

Glynda merely nodded as she walked over to the coffee maker to pour Ozpin a cup. She walked back over to the desk and placed the hot cup of coffee, proudly displaying the emblem that Beacon plastered on everything they could think of selling, though they never did. Looking up to see Ozpin still staring out the window, she was accustom to this behavior, he tended to zone out if anything involved new students was put on his plate. No harm, no foul she assumed. "I'll go grab the rest of the folders and leave you to your work."

Ozpin merely nodded as Gylnda turned around and proceeded to exit the office. Once, he was sure she left, he turned his chair around and reached for his coffee. The cup burning his hand due to its contents, he ignored the pain as he took a big gulp of the scalding beverage. After years of this routine, his throat had become accustom to this treatment; for it was years of coffee that kept him running, he should have collapsed long ago but caffeine was essentially his blood by now. 'Let's get started,' he though to himself as he reached for the folder on top of the heap that lay in front of him. 'The sooner I start, the sooner I finish. Hmmm, Yang Xiao Long. Where have I heard that name before? I'm sure the folder will tell.'

**A/N**

**For this series, I only have eight chapters planned. If anybody wants their OC in their to be accepted, but mostly denied, into Beacon, feel free to send in a name, description of OC (appearance and personality) and see if I can work my magic. **


	2. Yang Xiao Long

Ozpin picked up the oversized folder labeling Yang Xiao Long. He couldn't understand why the packet was so much larger than the rest of the folders in the mountains, until he remembered one detail. Applicants also had any punishment records sent from their previous combat school, a fact that Ozpin often forgot because many of those records were easy miss because the document was so brief; yet, this Yang Xiao Long had at least 20 more pages than the rest of the packets. This was clearly going to in the reject pile, but since she had the confidence to send it in anyway, I might as well humor her.

Ozpin always liked to put a name to a face when it came to any social interaction, that's why he liked the long-standing rule of submitting a photo with the application. It always helped him determine who is capable of the feats the claimed, also it is a great way to judge a person on how they look. Of course Ozpin wasn't talking about skin color nor whether or not they were of Faunus heritage; he simply meant you can learn a lot by how people dress, how they carry themselves. Just like you can tell whether you should talk to somebody, or avoid them based upon how they look. It took Ozpin a long time to learn you should judge a book by its cover; books have covers for a reason, they tell what the book is about and biased opinions about the contents. Though Ozpin can admit, he really never gets around to reading the "impressive" books he buys, but they sure do look grand upon his bookcase shelf. Because the covers look so good.

Ozpin shook his head, effectively snapping him out of his daydream about book covers, resigning his attention to the task at hand. 'Yang Xiao Long' the older man thought to himself, 'let's see what you have done in your wrap sheets.' He opened the vanilla envelope and extracted the contents from within, right on top was the fore mentioned required photo so they may match name to face. Yang was obviously female. She had curly tangled hair that almost seemed to touch the ground, even though it flew like a cape in the windy still photo. Her choice of attire did not inspire much confidence in Ozpin pertaining to the quality of her character. She knee high boots with orange socks that rose up her thighs, well at least one did and that one was tied down with a bandana (was that a gang thing?); the other sock was rolled or scrunched down towards the boot (like having one pant leg raised but reversed, she was definitely in a gang.)

The rest of her attire left very little to the imagine, she wore black hot pants attached or something that could only be described as white fabric and brown leather tail feathers for a bird. She wore a skin-tight leather jacket that quite possibly her own skin due to how tight it was. Her, what he assumed, forty pounds of breasts were barely contained in the jacket that shown her mid-drift. The only decent part of her outfit was her shoulders. She had puffed shoulders on her jacket, maybe to add a little class to the otherwise scandalous outfit, maybe she added those sleeves to hid man-shoulders. Who is Ozpin to judge? Just the man who controls her future, as far as Beacon is concerned.

He decided to start looking into the meat and potatoes of the application as he reached for the next page of the large stack that still rested in his hands. The page flipped easily within his fingers only to reveal the next page was another photo of Yang, only this time from her phone into a mirror in, what he was guessing is, her room. He flipped to the next page to reveal Yang dancing in a nightclub with a giant group of people, slightly discolored from the lights surrounding her. Flip to the next page, Yang was standing on the beach in nothing more than a bikini. Hand flowing through her long blond mane, staring contemplatively into the distance over the ocean. Page after page, just picture after picture; Yang must have thought this was a modeling agency as opposed to a school to train killers, Ozpin assumes. Until finally he reached her battle transcripts and discipline record, they look impressive. Very impressive.

The battle transcripts told of how skilled of a fighter she is, some comments say she's reckless and can get overly angry when fighting, but that happens to a lot of people. However, what he found most impressive was her discipline record, it is the longest wrap sheet he had ever seen. From armed assaults on the street, to destruction of private property (the most recent being a nightclub run by the mob.) It also say she is known to start fires in various places, great an arsonist as well. He looked at the last couple things on the list, not described in the previous charges. It seemed Yang was also caught several times for petty theft. 'So this kleptomaniac, violent arsonist, who is probably in a gang, wants to come to a school designed to train killers,' mused Ozpin. 'Beacon surely attracts the best people.'

Opinion finally flipped to the last page in the application, the essay portion. He could already see that she had not written that much, nowhere near the word requirement for the standard application; however, he already made it this far into the application, this was one of the more interesting he had seen to date. 'No harm in continuing forward,' he thought as he began to read.

_Hey! My name is Yang Xiao Long, and I will be attending Beacon next year! _(At least she has confidence.) _I have plenty of friends and even more contacts everywhere I go. And everytime I meet somebody new, they always seem to ask the same question. "Yang, sir, how did you get so strong?" I always pat them on the head, or what I think is their head, I'm not sure, they all look like a pulp by then, and say "it's all in the hair." So back to the original topic of this essay, what can I bring to this school, and I believe I through answered it already. I bring the raw strength, power and beauty, HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAIR!?, that many people lack. My semblance is setting on fire, so you guys are saving on heating in the winter; though I have been known to make things too hot, if you know what I mean. ;) I also bring the ruckus, so hard; wherever I go, it's guaranteed to be a party, people will get in such good shape because of how hardcore we will go, all throughout the school! Well, I'm not one for essays and this is pretty dumb, so I'm gonna go ahead and leave right now, there's a giant grad party just begging to be crashed. I'll be seeing you once school starts up again! Love, Yang Xiao Long._

Ozpin put aside the application he just looked through, what the hell did he just read? He read for a the coffee that was still scalding, he only realized after taking a giant gulp of the steamy mug, as he tried to process, what quite possibly could have been the worst essay he ever read or will ever read until the day he dies and forever after that. 'There is no way that, Miss Xiao Long will get into this school,' scolded Ozpin towards himself. 'I'm afraid that if I keep thinking of that essay, I'll start losing brain cells.' Ozpin reached to grab the folder to put away the application and swiftly move it into the "reject" pile. It was just about to the application when an envelope slid out from the packet.

Ozpin leaned over his armrest, stretching out to grasp the eggshell envelope, nearly tipping the chair over in its place. When the envelope was firmly in his grasp, he readjusted his glasses. The word "Ozpin" was written on the front in neat calligraphy. Ozpin slowly opened the envelope and began reading the letter addressed to the headmaster.

_Dear Professor Ozpin,  
No doubt that you are starting to review applications for the upcoming school year, and if you are reading this, you are probably reviewing the application of one Yang Xiao Long. I know this individual seems rough around the edges, but she is my niece and I know she will make a great huntress someday. I implore you to at least consider it._

_Your friend,  
Qrow_

_P.S. I enclosed a gift certificate to that coffee place you enjoy so much._

'Oh, you dusty, old crow,' mused Ozpin. 'You sure know how to grease the wheels. Welcome to Beacon Miss Yang Xiao Long.'

**A/N**

**So there's Yang's application, those who don't know what I'm talking about when I mention Yang as a kleptomaniac, just google it and it should bring you to a thread on the RWBY wiki that talks Yang stealing stuff. Next chapter, I'm going to try to write an OC application, but if it turns out bad, I may just scrap the whole OC application idea.**

**See you guys around!**


	3. Oscar Knight

**Before my usual author notes, I'd like to give a shout to Samurai Oscar for providing the OC and the essay for the first OC chapter, if you want to add an OC to the story I'll give details below along with a little more detail about Samurai Oscar.**

Ozpin was still stuck behind the desk that he found himself earlier that morning, though the chaos still consumed the outside world that his window looked down upon. Despite all staff's insistence that they could, and would, deal with the happenings of the students; he would get the briefest moments of peace and silence before it started again, with a new group of students too wrapped up in the drama of growing up. Also, despite the staff's tenacity, and that of his own, he knew that their efforts would be in vain; nothing, short of death, can stop teenagers from either hating or loving each other too much.

Ozpin instead focused all his attention on the work that lay in front of him. Since his first acceptance, Yang Xiao Long (which he was still all too hesitant to call it "his acceptance"), he found no other suitable students. With his reject pile already five folders high, he had come to the realization that he needs to start accepting students as fast as possible, lest he have to go through all the rejects again. The rejects were all just so boring.

The all had the same essays essentially, "I want to become a hunter/ huntress because I want to help people or I want to do good." While that may be partially true, Ozpin has never been one for partial truths. In all his years of being alive, whether his years were spent being a student, a hunter or that of being Headmaster this Dust-forsaken school, he is certain of one single truth. Whether the students applying here or all people in general, know it or not; people always have ulterior and extrinsic motives that drive them to do what they desire to do, especially those who seek out a life putting their own lives on the line to slay monsters. Whether they are looking for an excuse to see the world as nobody else does (which is a pretty good answer in Ozpin's book, which again he has only seen the cover of said book), or they are looking for fame, fortune, and the general stigma of becoming a hunter. Some of the students he has even let into the school have only been driven by the fact that they can kill things, and sometimes people, with nobody batting an eye at the carnage that they had unleashed. Ozpin was a man with many regrets.

He looked back towards the mountain of folders that he had yet to examine, and tentatively reached for the next folder that had been waiting eagerly to be reviewed. As he slipped the contents of the folder out from the safety of their confinement, he scanned for any item that may make this application go a bit more smoothly than the rest. Ozpin was not one to take bribes; he was simply a man who enjoyed coffee. 'Maybe a bit too much' he conceded. 'But a little coffee never hurt any applicant.'

He scanned the barrage of information that now lay crumpled in front of him. Usually applicants carefully prepare their packets, making sure that everything lay nice and neat in preparation for review; however, this applicant seemed to just jam all of the necessary documents into the folder. It's been five seconds of this kid and he was already starting to rub the grey-haired man the wrong way. Ozpin scrambled through the stray papers in hopes of finding where to begin reviewing this "applicant". He finally found a good place to begin looking at this student, with a name and a face.

The boy, he soon found out, was named Oscar Knight. The picture was probably a mug shot, Ozpin guessed because there was lines measuring his height and the obvious bruising the covered his smiling face. Funny enough that the lines were to show that the scrawny, pale boy that was beaming a happy smile only rose to be about five foot one inches, hardly the height you'd expect from someone who trained to kill. But obviously he managed to pass Gylnda's initial screening, so that shows that there is some merit to his battle prowess. After a few seconds of searching, there was no discipline record to be found. 'Either I just assumed he was arrested or the charges were dropped. Probably the latter.'

Ozpin started to look over the actual appearance of Mr. Knight and sighed; he assumed that this would be another loud troublemaker if he were to allow him into Beacon. Oscar has white hair with bangs covering the left side of his face, hiding what he assumed was another blue eye to match the one that resided on the uncovered side of his face (How can that boy even see if half his face is covered?). Most of his pale skin is covered by an ash-grey unzipped jacket with a black circle with a demonic face on the right shoulder (oh great, that doesn't make him look like any less of a delinquent that I would have to deal with.), a black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, white trainers with black markings. A pair of fingerless gloves, that perfectly matched his jacket, adorned his hands and a black beanie covered what would undoubtingly be an unkempt nest of white. 'Let's see if this one can at least make up some points in the essay portions,' Ozpin hoped to himself, wishing he had not wasted his valuable time on this rapscallion.

_Dear Ozzy, _(I won't tell anybody, but I do like that nickname.)

_My name is Oscar Knight and boy just writing this to an awesome school like Beacon is nerve wracking. Anyway I'm pretty strong and tall for my age seeing as I'm 6 feet tall _(Great, on top of probably being a troublemaker, he is also delusional. What a winning combo)_. I'm a very skilled gunsman thanks to my father and my mother's trainning. i love music and unlike other pepole i love fuanas. infarct my best friend is a fuana _(Well, at least he isn't a bigot)_. i can get along with a lot of pepole and i know what is right and what is rong_ (I see that moral fortitude doesn't extend to your spelling)_. But I have been told that I can very annoying. i hope to be a hunter because I lost my mother when I was young and I want to help those who can't help themselves._

_From, Oscar Knight_

_P.S. Sory if missspelled anything. _(He didn't spell 'misspelled' right.)

Ozpin, put the folder down and frowned. He had heard the name before, the surname 'Knight' is that of one of the best fighters had ever seen; however, this was just disappointing. He just wanted to forget that application ever happened; maybe he could if he adds a little more Irish into his mug. 'No!' Ozpin reprimanded. 'Not again! Never again will you try to drink while anywhere near school grounds!' His face changes demeanor to one of disgust as he tries to shake the images of Beacon's last holiday party.

Ozpin began to scoop the pile of application that lay disseminated across the top if his desk back into the folder from whence it came. He packaged it as neatly as he could, before picking it up and moving it towards the reject pile. He hand hand lay still over the reject pile, just hovering inches above the pile, folder in hand. He looked at the already growing stack of rejects as compared to those that have been accepted. 'I don't want to be here all night,' he thought to himself. He knew what he must do. Ozpin's head sank into his chest and let out a large sigh of regret as his hand slowly moved over to the "accept" pile and dropped the folder down.

'Welcome to Beacon, Oscar Knight.'

**A/N**

**Once again, shoutout to Samurai Oscar. If you want to read more on Oscar Knight, head on over to his page and read the story "MORS Code", since I'm not good with technology I'll provide the link down below instead of making a hotlink.**

**If you want one of your OC to be featured in the story, via applications, all you got to do is PM me with a name, a description of your character and maybe an essay, 1-2 paragraphs, nothing too long. I'll write it and give a shout-out to you a the subsequent story.**

**Thanks for reading, next time I'll be looking at writing for Blake's or Weiss's application.**

**Samurai Oscar's page: u/5056970/**

**MORS Code: s/9857117/1/MORS-Code**


	4. Where is he?

The office over-looking the courtyard, the one previously placed under the intergalactic rule of dibs by one Professor Ozpin; now lay empty with exception to the mountains of applications that lay about the room in various piles, ranging in various meanings, from "I guess they're in" to "no way, it must be a joke." The empty office lay still, even the coffee maker, which Ozpin insists must have an emergency generator, lay dormant and the coffee in the pot lay surprisingly cold. The windows have since been shut, in futile hopes that if Ozpin couldn't see what was going, he could more easily ignore it. This plan worked to some degree, he was able to more successfully focus on the applications and get some more work done; however, with focus entirely on the folders, he soon grew even more bored. That led to the situation that the office currently resides in.

Ozpin had seemed to disappear.

This never happened, all the staff knew at least of the general location of Headmaster Ozpin, for if, but most certainly when, emergencies happened. Ozpin, despite his hate of job, seemed to be the only person who was capable of completing the tasks required to run this school. Ozpin convinced himself long ago that he must stay in the position to keep civilization running. He reasoned that he needed to be there for the greater good; without him, Beacon would surely crumble. Without Beacon, there would be no hunters and huntresses within close proximity to Vale. Vale would surely collapse and be overrun with Grimm without Beacon. Essentially, Ozpin was the hero Vale needs, not necessarily deserves.

Ozpin going missing brought many questions to the forefront of the minds' of people who actually noticed he was missing. Where had he gone? Ozpin was always up to some activity that's secrecy kept them out of the loop, but he was more of an overseer or a tactician rather than a foot soldier, so his work could be done from his vacant office. Could the every illusive and crafty 'Queen' have captured our dear Headmaster, torturing him for information about the plan to try to stop her devious plan… whatever it may be? (The intelligence people working for Ozpin are pretty bad; they don't know what the plan is, all they know is that they need to stop it.) Or something much more devious? Could he be doing something that would put the students in complete and unnecessary danger? Like agreeing to a demonstration from a student in a class where only one student is armed and if he/she is to fall, it would surely be a bloodbath of all the unarmed students. Or like the plans, he has designed forever ago, to launch students into the Forever Fall forest, instead of walking down a path like he had done in years past. Naw! Ozpin wouldn't do that!

A clatter seems to be coming from outside the door, the chaos grows ever closer to Ozpin's safe haven. However, this chaos is different from the rest of it. This chaos both exceeds and hides under the normal chaos of the daily happenings of teens. You can tell there are two perpetrators; one is clearly mad, yet in-control of the situation, herself, and the subject of her anger. The other, seems to want to fight back, he really does, but he is submissive, almost as if he lies on death row, he accepted his fate and now lay dormant, lest the attacker punish him further. The attacker walks through the door, revealing it to be Glynda Goodwitch carrying a rope over her right shoulder. If one was to follow the rope, they would see a man hogtied, with an apple shoved in his mouth, being dragged behind the surprisingly strong woman. This man is, of course, Ozpin.

"I don't care how boring it gets in here, you need to finish your work Professor," she sternly barked at the passive man on the floor. "You have no reason for the long break you took, people are waiting to hear back about their application."

"MMMM HGHGSUHWQY*&TENBCUJ," was all Ozpin managed to spit out from behind the apple.

"I don't care," was all Glynda need to say as she walked out of the office, leaving a hogtied Ozpin on the floor, helpless. As she shut the door behind her, Ozpin heard the sounds of locks being placed across the door, along with it being boarded up from the other side. Despite the predicament, one thought ran through his mind.

_Miss Goodwitch, what have you been doing in your free time that let you be so talented at tying a guy up._

**A/N**

**Hey everybody, I know it's been a while and I apologize for that. I started school a while back and I'm still trying to get into the swing of things after taking a semester off. I had National Guard stuff for 2 of the weekends when I could have spent that time writing. On top of all that, I apparently have a medical condition that I didn't know I have, and the doctors still aren't quite sure about it. So I've been bouncing between blood tests and doctor appointments for that. So, I've had my hands full and been plenty distracted from writing for you lovely people.**

**Speaking of writing, I already started work on my next chapter, Weiss! And I've been doing reading for the OC chapter after that.**

**I'm starting to get a queue for OC, so if you want to get your character in, please send a description, name and an essay, only 1-2 paragraphs, about what your OC could bring into Beacon if accepted.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry.**

**TL:DR- I've been busy. Plan to write more, bear with me. Usual OC spiel.**


	5. Weiss Schnee

After thirty minutes of futile struggling, Ozpin was finally able to free himself from the ropes that bind him. He knew that Glynda's knot-tying was better than a Hunter Scout, fresh from getting his merit badge for such an activity. Ozpin slowly stood up as he rubbed his wrists where the ropes had been rubbing his skin away, being sure to flex his hands so blood flow would begin again. He walked over to pick up some coffee, to get over his latest adventure, only to find that his coffee was essentially ice by this point.

Ozpin grasped the coffee pot by this handle, and walked over to a potted plant that lay in the corner furthest from the coffee pot. He dumped the cold coffee into the terracotta pot, as he done time again and again; 'if I can run on this stuff, so should my plant.' The vegetation, once vibrant and beautiful, now lay completely wilted and reaching across the floor, as if a corpse that was gunned-down in the middle of the street. 'That's my boy Chester!' the senile, grey-haired man thought to himself. 'I would give you more time, but Daddy has to get back to work.'

With that, Ozpin about-faced towards the desk, looking towards the mountains nearly collapsing upon the desk. He simply frowned and reached for the top of the unviewed folders, hoping to get a winner; the faster he can say yes to more people, the faster he can get the Hell out of this damned office and drink himself to sleep over a new year of students. The folder in his hand was pulled to his face, after being drooped to the side, and his only thought was 'yes, definitely yes!' Ozpin couldn't believe his luck, this applicant would change the school, and he can finally get the salary he deserves. The folder read _Weiss Schnee_.

Ozpin pulled the picture of the heiress out of the folder, eyes experience snow-blindness from the sheer amount of white that what professionally printed on the page. The picture was taken in a snowy mountain scape, with a rather regal castle framed the background of the heiress. There stood a rather short girl, with hair whiter than the snow surrounding her in the photo. The hair seemed to cascade down to her knees from the origin point, an off-centered ponytail; the ponytail was only kempt by what almost looks like a tiara adorning her head (it seems that even this girl is trying rebel, in her own pathetic little way with her ponytail). Almost akin to the castle in the snow scape.

The girl wore an ice blue bolero jacket with a stark contrast in the collar, which was essentially crimson red (it almost too red, it's almost the only thing I can focus on). A skirt, that matched her jacket, lay covering the rest of her body, with a bow acting like a corset tied around the waist (a skirt and a bow? Where does she think she's applying? A model agency?). To complete the outfit, the girl was wearing boots, which seemed to have at least four inches to heel to them (from my understanding, heels are hard to walk in, why would she want to fight in them? Is she really that self-conscious about her height?). What he noticed the most (besides the red collar, which seemed to be screaming at him from the picture) was the eyes. Not the scar that crossed over her left eye (many students entering the academy already had scars, either from training or from being a stupid kid and doing stupid things), was that they were filled with sadness, despite the smile being forced upon her face. (This only goes to show, the people who want this job are the sad, the stupid or the crazy. It was this fact he started a check-list he called 'The SSC of Beacon Students.' It better helped him avoid the ones that would undoubtingly cause his head to throb with either annoyance or anger.)

Ozpin blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his eyes of the blindness that still reside in his eyes due to the white out that occurred on that page. He close his eyes and lay back in his chair, grabbing his mug to take another sip of the freshly made coffee, hoping (nay, praying) that his eye sight would return to normal after the pure saturation of white into his aged eyes. With enough time passing, and assuring himself that his eyesight would never be the same again, he grabbed these small sunglasses on put them on his face at the end his nose. 'If my eyes are ruined by a simple picture, I'm afraid I'll have to wear these from the rest of my life to see.' Disheartened by that, he reached for the essay portion of the application.

_To Headmaster Ozpin: _(hmm, professional)

_I, __Weiss Schnee__, am expressing interest in your prestigious academy __Beacon Academy_ (are those blanks? This seems more like a contract than an essay)_. As you may plainly see in my battle transcripts, I am well qualified in the art of battle. My academic transcripts are also something to be considered; I graduated at the top of my class in my former school. Not to mention many of my former teachers had only the kindest of words to say about my performance, both in training sessions and in the classroom, as you can see in application in Section 3 _(this essay was definitely drafted by a lawyer. These recommendations sound forced, as if they were told what to say)_. Coinciding with the numerous endorsements from my former educators, I also have various recommendations from my tutors, whose renowned spreads all over Remnant._ (These ones at least don't sound forced, but they sound as if they were bought.)

_I am expressing interestest in your school __Beacon Academy_ (back to the fill-in-the-blank form letter)___, because of track-record of producing only the best of the best, which is undoubtingly going to be me. With my raw talent, my intelligence, and my resources, under your school's guidance, I surely will become one of the greatest Huntresses that the world has ever seen, or so my tutors tell me _(I'm sure they've all told you that)_. I do hope you consider my entrance into your academy, I know I will be a wonderful addition to your educational system._

_ Formally,_

_**Weiss Schnee**_

_ Weiss Scnhee, Future CEO of Schnee Industries_

Ozpin put down the letter, without deliberation he knew what he was going to do. With Weiss attending the school, he could easily install that plan he has had to launch students into the forest. Something he has always wanted to, in an attempt to lower the number of students attending his academy, but never had the lien to do so. Needless to say, Ozpin was going to make sure a lot of bake sales were organized once this student arrives at the academy.

Welcome to Beacon Academy, Weiss Schnee.

**A/N**

**Hey, here is another chapter! You know my Author Notes, if you've been reading them. So I'll not be reiterating although I have some news. I decided to start another story; it won't be like this one, where I shoe-horn snide remarks. It's going to be more of a mystery, probably going to be M for violence and language. Keep an eye out for that eventually. **

**Next is an OC Chapter! Yay!**


End file.
